


Truth or Dare

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Your best friend's brother is one hell of a tease but is it the kind of teasing you crave from him?





	Truth or Dare

"He knows you like him." Your best friend would say, "he's just being an ass by teasing you about it." Despite what your friends would say, you still hoped that he only teased you because he liked you back. It's a childish tactic but you hoped that your best friend's brother felt the same way about you as you did for him. Your phone beeps to alert you of a text message from your best friend inviting you to a last-minute sleepover, an opportunity you didn't want to miss out on, so you replied "ok"

You pack your things & doll yourself up a bit just to maybe catch his attention then you head off to their house. Ringing the doorbell, the door swings open to reveal Changmin in only his boxers & smirking at you. "Welcome! My sister stepped out for a bit but she'll be back soon. She wanted me to keep you company." You try not to check him out but your eyes still wander around all of his muscles & long legs. Looking back up at his face, you blush & say "So entertain me then."

"Entertain you say," licking his lips arrogantly. He pulls you inside the house & takes you over to the couch. He smirks, "how about a game of truth or dare?" You look over at him suspiciously, "if you refuse to answer or do a dare then you'll have to remove an article of clothing." You look at him surprised, "you're only wearing boxers, so what happens if you try to pass?" He chuckles, "wouldn't you like to know."

Playtime sounds like fun you think to yourself. "So truth or dare" you ask. "Truth" he states looking into your eyes as his glint with mischief. "Why are you only wearing boxers?" To which he replies, "because I wanted to your reaction to my lack of clothing. Truth or dare?" You hesitantly say "truth" despite knowing what sort of questions were likely to come up. "Have you ever thought about me naked?" Taken aback by the question you stammer out "no" but he can tell you're lying.

"Shirt, take it off now. You lied." Your eyes bug out, "what? Why can't I pick what I take off?" He gets right in front of your face, "you can only do that when you pass but you chose to lie - so take off your shirt on your own or I'll rip it off of you myself." Changmin pulls away smirking. Hesitantly, you pull off your shirt not seeing him licking his lips in the process. You feel a little exposed with your breasts only being covered by your bra. "Truth or dare" he asks. "It's my turn" you retort.

"Another penalty of lying so..." he huffs in annoyance. You chose dare considering how well truth worked out for you. "Grind up against me like we're dancing at a club." You mentally smack yourself for thinking dare was the safer option. Slowly you rise from the couch & he gets up as well to stand behind you. "Well, go on." Your best friend was right, he is just teasing you. Then you start to half-ass grind yourself against him. "Like you mean it!" He commands & you roll your hips back into him.

You rub your ass back onto him & sensually slide your hips from side to side to tease him then he grinds into you as he holds your hips. You let out a moan by accident, covering your mouth & freezing up. You stutter out, "truth or dare." He replies huskily in your ear, "dare." You shiver from his breath ghosting over your ear, "talk & act like a girl having sex." If he is going to embarrass me then I should embarrass him too - you think to yourself. He scoffs, clearly entertained by the dare. You both return to the couch.

He moans girlishly & pants, "Ah oppa right there! Fuck yeah baby!" He whimpers, "harder, faster!" Changmin rolls his body up, "more. Don't stop! I need you so much oppa." He opens his eyes looking at you smirking, "truth or dare?" Your mind is still recovering from that lovely act, "uh dare." Thinking to yourself that the dares are proving to be rather interesting. "Give me a lap dance." Shit!

You crawl on the couch over to him & set yourself down in his lap. Changmin licks his lips, leaning back to enjoy the show. You roll your body towards him, slowly arching your breasts up toward his face then rolling back down. Rubbing yourself down onto his crotch & licking your lips when you feel his cock harden. You come back, swaying around watching as his eyes focus in on your breasts then go back down to rub yourself on him again. Leaning towards his ear, "truth or dare?"

"Dare" he says confidently. "Palm your crotch & rub yourself through your boxers." You lift your eyebrow in invitation but make no move of leaving his lap. He slides his hand down between you, palming himself - mouth opening in relief as he starts to rub himself. The friction of his boxers against his hard cock has him softly moaning, he opens his eyes to look at you as he gasps your name when he teases the head of his cock. "I want to play in a different way now" you say. "What way?"

You look down at his lips as if they're calling out to you, "this way." You lean down, taking his bottom lip in your mouth to nibble on making it feel tender then sucking on it. His arms wrap around you, one hand going up towards your hair while the other slides down your back towards your ass & he pulls you closer to him. Changmin pulls on your hair to bring your head back, licking a line up the curve of your neck. He grinds his hard cock up into you, "are you sure you want this?"

You whimper, "fuck yes!" He smirks & latches his teeth onto your bottom lip, biting it lightly before sliding his tongue over it & slipping it into your mouth. You both moan as your tongues tangle together in a playful dance before he demands dominance. Without breaking away from you, he sets you down on the couch & lays down on top of you. Hand sliding down your side then brushing softly from side to side over your midsection. He breaks away from your lips to look in your eyes softly.

You look up at him staring into your eyes for the first time without seeing him smirking at you, it takes your breath away. He looks away almost blushing, he licks around your ear before nibbling lightly on the lobe. Running his tongue over the shell of your ear & the edge before making his way back to your neck. He leaves a trail of soft kisses down your neck then bites his away across your shoulder, sliding your bra strap out of the way.

He licks across your collar bones then lays a soft & lingering kiss over your heart. The sweet action has you so confused about what exactly he wants from you but you tell yourself to just enjoy it & not hope for more. Changmin unhooks your bra & slides it off of you. He takes a nipple between his teeth, nipping at it before licking around it. A finger pushes in on the other nipple before his nail scrapes around it. He rubs the nipple between his two fingers & you whimper. He smirks up at you.

He lays his tongue flat against your breast to lick around your nipple before licking around the curves of your breasts with just the tip of tongue. Changmin flicks the other nipple with his fingers before taking it in his mouth to suck on it, you let out a soft moan as your hands explore his back then slide up into his hair for a soft tug trying to bring him back up to you for a kiss but he smirks & goes for trailing kisses down your midsection.

He nibbles across the top of your shorts, licking over a hip bone before sucking on it harshly wanting to feel the skin swell in his mouth & marking you. Changmin undoes your shorts & pulls them down your legs slowly. He bites his way up your legs & licks behind your knees making you moan from the attention to a less played with erogenous zone. He nibbles his way up your thighs, the closer he gets - the more you whimper. At the innermost part of your thigh, he marks you again.

He nibbles at the tender skin making you groan, he chuckles at how he has you right where he wants you. Changmin licks a stripe up the center of your panties, your legs shake as you moan but he holds your hips down. He licks another stripe up before slithering back up towards you & looking at your eyes as he sweeps some hair back behind your ear. Leaning down & claiming your lips in a soft kiss which contrasts with him now grinding his crotch into yours.

You're both moaning into each others' mouths as your crotches rub up against each other. You're whimpering for more as your tongues battle & caress the other. You scratch at his back as his hand works its way into your hair, pulling gently as he breaks away from your lips & stops grinding into you which has you whimpering his name from the lack of action. "Please Changmin" you gasp as your hand slides down to rub his tented boxers, his forehead falls on your shoulder as he gasps your name.

"Please what?" He smirks at you but then you rub his boxers over the head of his cock making him moan in your ear. My, the tables have turned - you think to yourself. "I want to get on my knees for you, take you into my mouth & suck on you till you're just about to explode" you whisper seductively into his ear as you rub his boxers over the slit which has him clinging onto you as he shakes. "Show me what I know you've been daydreaming of for months. I know you've wanted to taste me since we first met."

You blush hearing him talk about your daydreams especially in that breathy aroused voiced of his. You push him to the back of the couch then you get on the floor in front of him. Changmin lifts his hips up to get his boxers off & you pull them down. Your eyes finally land on the cock that as he correctly stated have been fantasizing about for months. He readjusts himself so he is sitting on the edge of the couch to make it easier for you.

Shyly you lick up the precum at the slit & the innocent look has him moaning. You smirk realizing that playing innocent is a turn on for him. You do some small kitten like licks around the slit & head which has him panting. He closes his eyes because the innocent "I don't know what to do" act has him too close to cumming so he rests his head on the back of the couch. Now that he isn't paying attention you start licking up & down his length earnestly, his back arches as you take in the head & breathe on it.

Taking hold of his cock, you swipe the tip over the back of your top teeth making his legs twitch then slide it along the roof of your mouth. Licking at the tip in your mouth before rubbing it against the inside of your cheek, his legs are shaking & he is panting your name. You close your mouth around him & scrape your teeth against the first couple inches before the ridge of the head.

Changmin pulls at your hair making you look him in the eyes & see how clouded they are with lust & it turns you on to see how far gone he is from being with you, "Suck me for real before I guide your head down as far & as fast as I want to." He issues the threat & you start to go further down on him. Slicking up his cock as you prepare to take in the whole thing, you moan around it when you feel him at the back of your throat & his body shudders from the vibrations.

You tighten your lips around him & start going doing down on him all the way at a slow pace. Changmin threads his fingers into your hair, his head resting on the back of the couch as he relaxes from your mouth hugging his cock. Your tongue teasing him when you can, he brings his head back to look down at you to only see you looking up at him innocently. He groans & bucks up into your mouth at the sight. Taking hold of the back of your head & guiding you down onto him faster.

He thrusts up into your mouth lightly & you scrape your teeth on him as he does, he groans your name. Changmin continues to push & pull you down onto his cock but you notice that he is being gentle about it. You purr around him at the tenderness of his actions, he cries out tossing his head back then he looks down at you lovingly. You blush & focus on sucking on him faster. You constrict your mouth around him & suck more diligently.

Changmin throws his head back & gently pushes yours down as he feels he is about to cum. He shallowly thrusts up into your mouth, you tighten your throat & he cums. His back arches as his toes curl, mouth opening in a soft moan of your name. You swallow him cum & tugs you gently off his dick. You tease the slit slightly just to finish cleaning up & he pulls you up to him for a soft kiss which soon turns passionate. He lays you back down on the couch as he ravishes your mouth with his tongue.

He breaks away from your lips to regain his breath, looking down at you, "I need to continue what I started earlier" he says smirking down at you as he rubs you through your panties eliciting a gasp from you. He slithers down to your crotch & pulls your panties off. He licks around your pussy lips, nipping on the sides. Licking up at the top & lightly biting it. You whimper from the attention, craving more from him & more of him in general. You look down at him & god is it a nice view.

He sucks on a finger & traces it around your vaginal opening. The nail just teasing along it before pushing just the tip inside to circle around the inner rim. Changmin's tongue flicks your clit before licking it up & down. You gasp his name as your hand threads into his hair, gripping & tugging on it lightly as his tongue rolls around your clit. The finger plunges in fully, bending & massaging your inner walls as he moves it from side to side to stretch you.

You moan softly as the finger explores you & your legs shake as he sucks on your clit. You tug a little harder at his hair as you bite your lip. A second finger joins in & you arch your back as they scissor inside you. He twists them making you cry out as he scrapes his teeth over your clit, nipping at it gently. You're panting as he continues to tease your clit, your eyes are fogged over in lust when you look down at him. You scratch at his scalp in request for more.

He stops all his actions & looks up at you innocently, "yes?" Then he smirks already knowing that you want more. You whimper, "don't stop Changmin. Spread me with another finger & play with my clit. Please, I want more. I need more" you plead. Changmin pushes a third finger in, spreading all of them & twisting. Your back arches with a moan, he bends them & massages your insides before he starts to pump them inside you slowly. He tugs on your clit with his teeth & rolling it between them.

Your legs are shaking as your body shudders in pleasure. He starts to pump them into you faster, sucking on your clit harshly & nibbling on it. Your head thrashes around as your body tightens & you cum. He continues to lick your clit through your orgasm but keeps his fingers in place, feeling you clamp down on them. He pulls them out & makes a show of cleaning them with his tongue before sucking them into his mouth. He crawls up towards you, licking your lip before taking it into his mouth.

He moans as he sucks on your lip, nibbling it, feeling your lip swell from the attention. Changmin slips his tongue into your mouth as one hand caresses your side & the other caresses your thigh. Only pulling away when he needs to breathe, looking down at your lip like it is craving his attention or that he is craving it. He can't make sense of which, he looks up at your eyes softly as if you mean the world to him. "Are you ready for me?" He asks softly.

You nod & nervously smile up at him because after all of your "delusional" fantasies, it's finally happening. Changmin smiles down at you, taking hold of himself to line up to you & slowly pushes into you. Tossing his head back with a moan as he feels his cock sliding in up against your tight walls. You bite your lip & arch up into him at the feel of him inside you. This is far better than your fantasies could have ever been. He slides in completely, leaning down to give you a soft kiss as you adapt.

You nod at him to continue, he leans down & places a kiss on your forehead. Changmin starts to slowly pump his hips into you which has a soft moan escaping your lips. He rocks in & out of you slowly enjoying the drag. He sucks on your neck & your hands wrap around him to bring his body closer to you. One of your hands threading into his hair, moaning as he bites over your pulse point. "Please Changmin, go faster." He slows down almost to a complete stop just to tease you.

You whimper his name, he chuckles still slowly rolling his hips into you & you keep whimpering for more as your nails scratch down his back. Changmin then straightens up & starts to push into you harder. Your mouth opening in a barely contained moan, he wraps his arms around you to pull you up at an angle then starts hammering into you at a rapid pace. His pelvis smashing into your clit on every thrust. You're panting his name & as he grunts yours.

Your eyes are closed in bliss, mouth open in a constant moan, back arching as he thrusts into you sharply at a rapid pace. Going to the hilt with each trip, pounding into you harshly. You're making sounds between panting, whimpering & moans which are turning him on even more so he thrusts into you more vigorously. The sound of your bodies slapping together has got him so close & the lost look of a pleasured haze in your eyes gives him a sense of pride.

You open your eyes & try to see but it's too blurred in your pleasure filled mind as your moaning increases. Changmin starts to jackhammer into you sensing you're close too. His pelvis is relentless in smashing into your clit. Your back arches, body tightens, head falling back with a scream of his name as you orgasm. Your walls clenching & spasming around him. Clamping down on him so tightly, he leans down & bites your shoulder as the intensity becomes too much to bear.

He cums inside you, still rolling his hips into you but not as roughly until he comes to a complete stop. Changmin pulls his teeth away from your shoulder & softly kisses the imprints from them. You both calm down your breathing. He lays you both back down on the couch, his head resting on your shoulder as he comes down from the high. He looks into your eyes tenderly, sweeping some hair out of your face. Placing a soft kiss on your lips.

You look up at him smiling & it takes his breath away. Then he chuckles, you look up at him confused & then horrified, oh god was he just teasing me - you think to yourself. Biting your lip, you look up at him nervously. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how you never questioned what was taking my sister so long to get back when she supposedly only stepped out for a bit." You pause to think about it, you had completely forgotten about her. Changmin was just so distracting.

"Oh shit! We should probably get dressed before she comes home." He covers his mouth as he laughs, "She isn't coming home tonight so there's no need to worry." You look up at him confused, "What? Why not?" He shakes his head, smiling. "She didn't invite you for a last minute sleepover. I used her phone to text you that so you could come over. She doesn't even know you're here. She's at her boyfriend's."

"Huh?" He kisses you softly, "I wanted to show you that I like you too. I just have a more playful & direct way of going about it than you do." You're stunned, he likes you back. You're having a hard time trying to wrap your head around that as well as the fact that you just slept with him. Changmin, however, cups your face in his hands, kissing you softly & languidly to get your mind to stop running around like crazy & enjoy the new beginning to whatever this will lead into.


End file.
